Bah Humbug
by Professor-Loki
Summary: Loki's first Christmas on Earth. I jumped head because the main story is still like August so have fun reading it. Supprisingly I've written more for my one-shot then i have for my chapters of A Life In Midgard... Oh well. One-shot. R


**Bah Humbug**

**As promised a one-shot of Loki's first ever Christmas… I wonder how it'll go…**

**DISCLAMER: AS ALWAYS I ONLY OWN ANNA! I DO NOT OWN LOKI, LILY OR MIDNIGHT THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

Loki's POV

Anna's been acting weird lately. She's been… dancing. There are these songs she plays to no end. It's getting annoying. She's been going on about a thing called 'Christmas' or something. I can see her in her room with paper wrapping things up and when I go to get a book from her shelf she tells me I can't go in her room. She always lets me get a book! Whatever has gotten into her I have to stop it.

Anna's POV

'_Ahhh Christmas. I'm going to take Loki Christmas shopping tomorrow and explain how it works while I'm at it. It's going to be so much fun! Ok right then… I've wrapped Tony's, Liliana's, Steve's, Bruce's, Thor's, Tasha's, Clint's, Mr Fury's, Miss Hill's, Mum's and Dad's presents. That just leaves Lily's, Midnight's and Loki's. Oh… GOD! I still need to buy Loki's present! Dang! Oh well I can get it tomorrow along with the decorations… Oh and Pepper! I forgot Pepper. But that's it. I need to get two more gifts and the decorations. Not to mention all the cards.'_ I sighed thinking about it. _'Oh well its ok. It's only… the 16__th__. I can totally get it all done and buy the food in time… maybe I should make a to do list…' _I look up as I hear a knock. "COME IN!" I yell angry that someone has broken my thought trail. Loki poked his head around the door and my face softened. "Oh hey Loki what d'ya need?" I asked. It was unusual for him to ask me for something since he usually gets it himself.

"I was wondering what's gotten into you. You're here in your room most of the time. We never hang out anymore." 'Perfect' I thought.

"Sorry Loki. How about we go shopping tomorrow and I can explain everything to you?"

"Ok." He said still looking a little put out.

"And we can watch Doctor Who later." I said smiling.

"Yay! Thanks Anna! You're the best!" he smiled as he hugged me. I laughed hugging him back. He asked if we could watch the 50th anniversary episode and I agreed.

I don't know what happened but we started watching the episode and next thing I knew was that I was lying on my sofa with a blanked over me, the sun shining in my eyes and the unmistakeable smell of bacon. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Loki was there by the stove. He turned and smiled at me. "Hey Anna. Are you ok?" He asked with worry written over his usually calm features as he felt my forehead. "You never fall asleep watching Doctor Who, especially if it contains David Tennant."

"Yea. I'm fine it's just… I've not been sleeping much lately."

"How come?"

"I'll explain while we're out"

"Ok then. Let's go!"

"Allons-y!" I shouted and we both laughed.

No one's POV

Anna was walking through the mall explaining what Christmas was to Loki who seemed to understand. "Seems a bit silly to be honest Anna."

"Well… yea but it's really fun! Oh look! There's Santa!" She said pointing to a man dressed all in red. Anna smiled up at Loki. "Right… I have some last minuet present shopping to do. Here's some money to buy gifts for whoever you want. Shall we meet up at the café over there in say 3 hours to give you a chance to buy all your presents and some wrapping paper then we can have lunch and go buy some decorations and food. We will need lots of food. We're having my family over and the Avengers for Christmas dinner. So you good with that?"

"Yes. Who do I need to get presents for?"

"Whoever you want. I've got some for my family, my pets and the Avengers. I still need to buy your present and Pepper's but yea. Oh and just because I'm buying you a present doesn't mean you have to buy me one. See ya in 3 hours!" With that she walked away leaving Loki to his own devices he felt a vibrating in his pocket and pulled out the mobile Anna bought him with the money left over from buying the new house. 1 new text. He looked at the text and saw it was from Anna. _If you finish early text or call me and we can meet up early._ He smiled and went in to the nearest book shop. He couldn't find anything interesting so he left. He soon found a perfume shop and found something called PINK. He remembered that Anna had wanted it for a while so he bought a pink and purple bottle and left. _'Ok. Anna is done. Thor…' _ He quickly found something to compensate for Thor's big head. A Thor doll. He smiled as a doll which looked like him caught his eye. He bought both to give to Thor. _'Lily and Midnight… Lily likes things that squeak and Midnight likes things that jingle…' _Again they were found quickly. Lily would be getting a squeaky candy cane and Midnight a Christmas pudding with a bell inside.

After that everything passed like a blur and before he knew it he was wrapping presents in his room and not letting Anna in. Now he understood why he wasn't allowed in her room. The wrapping didn't take long and soon the decorations were going up. After one room Anna groaned. "This is going to take forever! Wait! Oh I am brilliant!" She turned to Loki said some Norse words a soon Loki felt all tingly. "Ok now you should be able to make doubles and that will speed things up!" Loki made the doubles and they6 all spanned out to different rooms in groups to sort out the decorating while Anna and Loki wrote out the cards.

Christmas morning arrived with cheer. Odin and Frigga made a surprise visit which made Anna break down in tears because she hadn't gotten them presents. Frigga held her and told her it was ok then Loki came over and hugged her and told her that they don't celebrate Christmas on Asgard so it wouldn't have mattered anyway which made her a little happier. Everyone else arrived and there was a fantastic meal and afterwards everyone stayed the night. At least there was room. It snowed and Loki and Thor built a snowman with the help of Loki's doubles. _'Bah humbug' _Loki thought as he looked at his new family's happiness.

**There we go. Loki's first Christmas. The new family was in reference to Anna and the pets. Lily was running through the snow while Midnight was staying firmly inside watching through a window. Due to Lily's fur colour Anna panicked occasionally because she couldn't see her puppy but it was a rather happy ending me thinks. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review **


End file.
